Unter-Feendunkel Questreihe
This is a timeline of quests that take place in Unter-Feendunkel. It is aimed at characters levels 50-60. There are 3 primary solo quest series here: the Nybright Family, the Purging of the Faydark, and a series in the Fae Court from Count Jooliin. Some of the single quests touch or intersect with these main series, and some do not. Be sure to read the footnotes. There are several quests with overlapping mobs, making it advantageous to collect these quests in batches. As with any other area of the game, keep in mind that if you have negative faction with a particular group, you will be attacked until your faction improves, making it difficult if not impossible to start particular quest lines. Purging of the Faydark Series startet mit Tana, sie wandert am Eingang zu Ober-Feendunkel #Tanas Aufgabe (53) 1 #Feentau für Tanas Mentoren (54) #Auf der Suche nach Uko (55) # (56) - geht weiter mit Uko #Zeichen des Wachstums (56) #Ukos Mentorin (59) #Geschenk der Feendraken (59) - geht weiter mit Inara #Eine Probe der Verderbtheit (60) #Reinigung (60) Nybright Lager Nybright Familien-Serie Startet mit Kurina Nybright in der Nähe zum Eingang Ausgedehnte Prärien bei #Familientreffen (50) #Auf der Suche nach einem uralten Hinweis (53) - schaltet Sharinas Quests frei #Mit den Thexianern Schritt halten (55) - geht weiter mit Sharina Nybright #Willkommen in der Familie (57) (Heroisch) #Meldung (60) (Heroic) #Schloss und Schlüssel (60) (Heroisch) - schaltet Seriths Quests frei #One for the Road (60) #Execution Order: Paariio Huttoo (60)- geht weiter mit Serith Ludd #Execution Order: Alameth Ludd (60) #Execution Order: Prelate C'Luzz (60) Toxic Research Series Startet mit Uric M'Ots #Vergnügen mit Blutgift (52) #Mehr über Neurotoxin erfahren (55) 3 #Mykotoxine von A bis Z (57) Heroisch #Ein seltsames Gebräu (57) Heroisch Verschiedenes Startet mit Tuck Longtoes #Es ist groß, es ist schwer, es ist Holz (53) 1 #Es ist besser als schlecht, es ist gut (55) Startet mit Trun'Gul Nybright #Nachbauen, Teil I (53) 2 #Nachbauen, Teil II (55) (Heroic) 2 Startet mitGrund - Voraussetzung: Schloss und Schlüssel #Eine Investition für die Zukunft (60) Der Feenhof Service to the Fae Court startet mit Count Jooliin #Eine wichtige Lieferung (50) #*Die Aufgabe eines Boten optionale Nebenquest von Kalmath Gusinga (50) #Schattenhain auskundschaften (51) #Kaaris Erfahrungsbericht von Kaari Eesah (52) #Der Einfluß der Leere (53) #Testing the Corruption (54) #Die Übersetzung einer arkanen Schriftrolle (55) ##Die Begleichugn von Viiljos Schulden von Viiljo Aelii (54) #Was das alles bedeutet (55) geht weiter mit Duchess Maareanna #Die Predigt bewahren (55) #Einfangen der Essenz (56) #Pilzernte (60) #Unbinding the Suffered (60) Heroisch Verschiedenes *Eine seltsame Sammlung von Anniisi Illari (53) 2 *Reserven auffüllen von Lady Koivuu (57) 3 *Höflichkeit zahlt sich aus von Soneej Viivi (57) 3 *Ein zerbrochenes Erbstück von Tuurho Tuiijah (60) Camp of the Legendary Wu Wu's Three Edicts Startet mit Master Kyau #Wus Erlass der Existenz (50) #Wus Erlass der Moral (60) #Wus Erlass der Besitzlosigkeit (55) Averting Conflict Startet mit Grand Master Lu Sun #Auf Verdacht hin handeln (55) (Heroisch) #Verwendung eines Gegengifts (55) (Heroisch) The Aphotic Intersection According to the Quest sharing dialogue, these quests cannot be started until you are at least level 55. *Zuerst kommen, zuletzt gehen (55) - von Peetriini Suulo *Stellung halten (60) - von Kaari Eesah *Im übersinnlichen herumstochern (60) - von Annelo Jukko *Wenn die Stunde der Puppe schlägt (60) Heroisch - von Pinjya Viivi *Zum Schattenhain (72) Heroisch - von Aleta Rannikko See Also Solo Questreihe Footnotes 1 These quests require you to hunt Treespirits and should be done together. 2 These quests require you to hunt Thexians and should be done together. 3 These quests require you to hunt Honeybrood bees and should be done together. Category:Questreihen Category:Echoes of Faydwer Questreihen